


Therapissed

by BlackPencilKitten



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Past Child Abuse, Past Emotional Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 04:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11073759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackPencilKitten/pseuds/BlackPencilKitten
Summary: Mishima became the the Phantom Thief's therapist and he was REALLY getting tired of Goro not telling him anything.Thankfully, Goro was about to reach his breaking point for the first time in a few months.





	Therapissed

**Author's Note:**

> Therapist Sasshima and Sarcastic Goro keep me up all day and guess what guys they're super duper GAY-  
> Also I love angst

Goro groaned and rolled over in his bed, face buried in his pillow in an attempt to stop the sunlight from reaching his face. The covers were halfway on him, messed up from all his rolling.

"Uh huh, interesting."

Mishima sat in a chair not far from the bed, a clipboard and pen in hand. Months ago he had approached the gang with his proposal: To be a more 'helpful' support to the team. The results were being the Thief's therapist, and he was honestly surprised with himself that he hadn't quit thanks to Goro's constant whining.

"Mgrmrgrmrgmr."

 _'Still blaming myself for the past'_ Mishima wrote down on his clipboard, flipping through the pages upon pages of the same phrase, with a few add-ons like 'Yusuke keeps burning me' and 'Morgana's pissed at me'. Thanks to weeks of help with Yusuke, he had learned the ways of Grumble Deciphering and knew which groans meant what.

However, the next groans were too drawn out to be deciphered and Mishima knew that now Goro was just whining. And so were the next ones, and the next ones, and Mishima was losing his patience.

"Listen Goro I'm not getting paid for this so either get your face out of your pillow and tell me what's wrong or I'm telling the gang where you keep the peanut butter crackers."

Goro rolled over to face him, his face leaving the safety of his pillow and glaring at him.

"Do that and I'll physically shit in your coffee and throw both your phone and your computer out the window."

"I'll call the police."

"They won't do shit, and anyway they're on my side. I will frame your ass and ruin your life you little-"

"I still have a gun for the haters." Mishima responded, tilting his head and giving one of those 'innocent' smiles of his to Akechi. Goro practically growled and threw his pillow at him, which he blocked with his clipboard.

"I hate you."

"I know, you say that to everyone."

With a dramatic sigh Goro rolled off the bed, taking the covers with him and landing in a pile on the floor.

"Tell me what's wrong or I'll leave you to whine in silence." Mishima said, doodling a stick figure of Goro in the corner of his notes.

"It's EVERYTHING again. Just absolutely effin everything! The weather's being an ass and Yusuke's being too semi-intentionally snarky to me and no one's been hanging around me-"

"That's partially your fault you've shut us out since The Cruiser-"

"SHUT UP!" Akechi screamed, untangling himself from the covers and standing up, hands balled into fists. "SHUT. UP!"

Mishima's eye twitched at the yelling but he only smiled more.  _'You're like Yusuke in a way,'_ he thought.  _'Bottling up your feelings until one tiny bullet shatters it all and takes you over the edge.'_

"Yes, yell, scream, break things-LET OUT YOUR FEELINGS! CRY, GORO!"

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Akechi yelled, turning around again and again to find something,  _something_ , to grab, break, something to ground him to reality. He settles on the dumb alarm clock that makes that annoying SHRILL in the morning telling him to  _WAKE THE HELL UP-_

"YOU KNOW NOTHING, ABSOLUTELY NOTHING. YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND HOW IT FEELS TO KNOW THAT YOU'RE AN UNWANTED CHILD EVERY SECOND OF EVERYDAY. YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND THE PAIN OF BEING TOO SCARED TO FIGHT BACK AGAINST THE ONE FAMILY MEMBER YOU HAD LEFT, AND THE PAIN THAT NOW THAT FAMILY MEMBER IS  _DEAD_ BECAUSE OF YOU GUYS-NO, BECAUSE OF  _ME_. YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT IT FEELS TO LOSE ALL THE PEOPLE THAT LIKED YOU, FOLLOWED YOU, ACCEPTED YOU AS LONG AS YOU ACT LIKE THE PERFECT CHILD,  _YOU DON'T EFFIN UNDERSTAND!"_  

Goro's grip on the clock tightened and before he knew it his fingers were digging into the inside, in between metal that desperately tried to continue moving against each other, brushing along wires that were thankfully still protected by their covers. He throws the clock against the nearest wall, ignoring the small cuts and pinches the gears had made on his fingertips and grabbing the pillow he had thrown earlier, clenching and unclenching it with his hands.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT IT'S LIKE TO GROW UP WITHOUT DECENT PARENTS, TO BE DUMPED FROM ONE HOUSEHOLD TO THE NEXT, TERRIFIED OF WHO'S GOING TO HURT AND MANIPULATE YOU NEXT. YOU DON'T UNDErstand-" His voice faltered and he hastily wiped away the tears dotting the corner of his eyes.

"No, I don't understand. And I never will, because I'm not you. So please, continue." Mishima said, writing a few things on his clipboard, the corners of his mouth twisting into a smile for a split second. Finally, he was getting somewhere with him.

"YOU WILL NEVER UNDERSTAND WHAT IT'S LIKE TO BE USED AS A SLAVE TO LIFT YOUR FAMILY HIGHER UP IN SOCIETY. YOU'LL NEVER UNDERSTAND  WHAT IF FEELS LIKE TO JUST WANT TO RECEIVE A SIMPLE 'I LOVE YOU', FOR SOMEONE TO TELL YOU THAT YOU ARE DOING GOOD WITHOUT SARCASM OR DISAPPOINTMENT LACING THEIR VOICE. YOU'LL NEVER UNDERSTAND HOW BADLY I'VE WANTED TO BE LOVED, ACCEPTED, WITHOUT HAVING TO PUT ON A FACADE OF PERFECTION AND FLAWLESSNESS." His voice cracks and he coughs into the pillow he's holding, gasping a few times for air. His hands start shaking, as does the rest of his body. Tears start freely streaming down his face.

"Y-You will NEVER understand how it feels to know that YOU are m-manipulating you own FRIENDS to help the one person who decided to keep you a-around. That you're u-using them the same way that you're being used because y-you CAN'T STAND UP TO YOUR OWN FATHER!" His knees buckle beneath him and he falls to the floor, Mishima getting out of his chair to sit beside him. He sets aside the clipboard and pen, instead putting a hand on Goro's back and slowly rubbing it, a silent gesture to carry on.

"You d-don't understand how a-awful I feel for betraying you guys, th-the people that accepted me regardless if I w-wore a mask or not. You guys m-made me feel SAFE and LOVED for the first time in o-over a decade. And after it all, y-you guys STILL cared about me. I know you d-don't-no, CAN'T forgive me for what I've done t-to you guys, but you still loved me, you s-still wanted me as part of the Thieves even a-after I effed up that bad. I expected d-disappointment, but you gave me  _compassion_ , you guys...y-you're NOTHING like my father and it's SURPRISING. Even a-after all these months I still find it hard th-that you have to intent to betray me, to u-use me. And...and I'm sorry that I find it th-that way-" He was interrupted by Mishima's finger caressing his chin, the thumbs wiping away some of the tears that were falling.

"It's OK Akechi." Was all he said before pulling him into a hug, letting Goro hide his face in his shoulder as he sobbed, clutching onto Mishima like a lifeline, whereas he was the person drowning in emotions.

"I-I'm sorry."

"It's OK."

The conversation went like that for a few minutes as Goro slowly but surely stopped crying, as his body stopped shaking and as they were left sitting there in near silence, the only sounds being their own breathing. Goro sniffled, wiping snot away on the sleeve of his coat before looking up at Mishima, who gave him a soft smile and kissed the tip of his nose.

"Are you feeling better?" He asked, rubbing circles on Goro's cheeks with his thumb.

"A bit." He said, resting his forehead against Mishima's and holding his wrists. "Th-Thank you...for everything."

"No problem, friend.


End file.
